


В мире животных

by Chrissy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Неожиданная находка приводит к развитию отношений





	В мире животных

— Черт, да что это такое! — возмутился Рен, стряхивая рыжие длинные волосы, больше похожие на шерстинки, со своего только накануне отстиранного от машинного масла плаща.

Рыжих на звезде было много — целый один. Но его было так много, что хотелось немедленно выбросить или выброситься за борт. Но наорать или хотя бы хорошенько поскандалить, выпустив пар, в этот раз бы не вышло: у Хакса волосы хоть и были рыжими, но не такими длинными как волосы-шерстинки, небрежно сброшенные на пол и тут же собранные роботом-пылесосом, с опаской прошмыгнувшем между ног вечно недовольного магистра. Пару раз бедная машинка уже не раз ощущала гнев на себе, благо световой меч пролетал мимо самых важных плат.

Внутренний волк, который сидел где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, представляя собой сгусток, сосредоточие темной силы, проснулся, почуяв слабую энергию. Нет, это точно была не сила. Что-то совершенно другое, доселе неизвестное Рену. Даже у джедаев и их учеников энергия была совсем другой, и если бы на корабле кто-то обладал хоть толикой, то волк бы учуял. А как же еще Рену удавалось выходить на след Рей — ее сила была птичкой, нет огромной птицей, которая металась как в клетке, неспособная получить верное направление и выпустить свою энергию в правильное русло. Рена еще в детстве научили жить в гармонии со своим внутренним зверем, иначе они бы пожрали, поглотили друг друга, как две мощные черные дыры. Теперь же во время боя, если внимательно присмотреться, на лице Рена проскальзывал звериный оскал, а глаза становились совершенно дикими.

В комнату прошагал Хакс, ступая как на плацу перед высшим начальством и выпрямив спину, будто в задницу запихнули длинную палку. Рен хмыкнул от промелькнувшей перед глазами картинки. И посмотрел на рыжие волосы — такие же короткие, ничего за ночь не изменилось. Все это казалось очень загадочным.

Зал для совещаний наполнялся народом. И волк снова чуял эту странную энергию, вынюхивал, пытаясь понять от кого исходит эта аура. Но тщетно — все были пустышками, ни капли силы. Только к Хаксу волк привычно потянулся, выражая заинтересованность, но Рен осадил его — бессмысленно тянуться и проявлять интерес к тому, кто буквально излучал ненависть и, казалось, был готов ударить со спины, лишь бы избавиться поскорее. Нашел кем заинтересоваться. Смотреть не на что — рыжий, рыжий конопатый… Каждый раз сам себя проклинал Рен, осознавая, что сердцу не прикажешь, плоти не прикажешь, а еще и волк тянулся к этому хлыщу. Ну, проявит он интерес, потом насмешек не оберешься. С того станется посмеяться над чувствами, а после использовать их в своих политических, психологических и иных играх.

Еще одно совещание тянулось непозволительно долго — очередные разговоры о повстанцах, очередные планы. Рен лучше бы ушел в зал, потренировался, дал волку и себе размяться. Не повезет парочке штурмовиков — не страшно, судьба у них такая. И когда эта тягомотина, наконец, закончилась, Рен чуть ли не рванул с места, как юнец, желая поскорее оказаться где-нибудь подальше.

После изнурительной, но такой приятной тренировки и ужина, пополнившего запасы потраченной энергии, Рен плелся в свою комнату, желая приняться за медитацию — тело получило свое, пора подумать и о духе. Волк дремал, но неожиданно проснулся, заставив Рена повернуть налево, вместо привычного направо. В полумраке мелькнуло что-то рыжее — Хакс, наверное, шел по своим очень важным делам. Кайло попытался было осадить волка, но тот настойчиво тянул вперед.

И то, что увидел Рен, его несказанно удивило — в коридоре, на коробке, сидела огромная рыжая лисица, самая настоящая. Зверек сидел спиной, но, когда услышал шум, обернулся и было рванул прочь, но Рен удержал его силой. Лисица повисла в воздухе, смешно перебирая лапами и злобно рыча. Желая спасти свои руки, Рен так и донес зверя до своей комнаты, удерживая в воздухе на безопасном расстоянии.

В каюте лис забился под кровать, не желая вылезать. Волк же скулил, мечтая познакомиться поближе. А Рен думал, откуда она здесь, как проникла на корабль, и что с ней теперь делать.

Решив поступить по старинке, Рен достал из самых потайных загашников пакет экзотического и ужасно вкусного вяленого мяса в вакуумной упаковке, но и на него лиса не среагировала. Плюнув на попытки достать зверя, Кайло решил принять душ и там же подумать, что же делать дальше.

Вернувшись обратно, Рен буквально чуть ли не уронил челюсть на пол: на его кровати сидел Хакс в его плаще, поедая его же вяленое мясо из НЗ.

— А лиса где? — первое что пришло в голову, то он и ляпнул.

— Я за нее, а мясо ну очень вкусное, спасибо, — прожевав ответил Хакс.

— Как за нее? — Рен продолжал тупить. А реакция волка была однозначной — Хакс реально был той самой лисой, но как это было возможно?!

— Ну, у тебя есть сила, а я вот лисом могу становиться. Даже и не знаю, что круче, — Хакс был подозрительно спокоен. А еще был явно обнажен под плащом Кайло, не сильно-то прикрывая свою наготу, вольготно развалившись на кровати.  
— Впервые о таком слышу. Думал, оборотни — это миф, — Рен пялился на бледные икры, с несколькими веснушками.

— Есть во что одеться? — поинтересовался Хакс, проследив за взглядом.

Бездумно кивнув, Рен, порылся в вещах, выудив рубашку и брюки.

— А сапоги есть? Завтра все верну, — попросил Хакс.

Всучив ему все, Рен подтолкнул его в сторону ванной — ещё додумается прямо здесь одеваться, тогда сердечный приступ магистру был бы гарантирован. Хакс хмыкнул и скрылся за дверью, а Рен мельком увидел голую спину и поясницу с парой веснушек из-под сползшего плаща. Волк чуть ли не толкнул его следом, но только сила воли удержала Кайло.

— Я думал ты раньше догадаешься, — сказал Хакс, вручая плащ.

— С чего ты решил? — удивился Рен, скидывая накидку на кровать.

— Мой лис сразу почуял твоего волка, и я было подумал, что ты тоже оборотень. Было бы мощно — сила в квадрате. Но после понял, что так выглядит твоя энергия, — пояснил Хакс.

— И много вас таких? — спросил Кайло.

— Каких таких? Рыжих? Пидоров? — отшутился Хакс.

— В смысле пи. Так ты? — Рен не мог подобрать слов, его явно закоротило, как робота-уборщика.

— Я уже задолбался ждать, когда ты вытащишь голову из задницы! Я реально в тебе ошибался. Думал, что оборотень, а нихрена. Думал ты меня ненавидишь, и это тоже оказалось неправдой! Только знаешь ли ты сам природу своей агрессии ко мне?! — перешел на повышенный тон Хакс. — Если договоришься сам с собой, своим волком и чувствами, то моя каюта всегда для тебя открыта. Но не думай слишком долго, а то и опоздать можешь.

Закончив тираду, он схватил Рена за грудки и смачно, зло и почти больно поцеловал, просто прижавшись губами к губам. А после ушел, не дожидаясь ничего в ответ. Рен остался стоять посреди комнаты, с волком, мечущимся внутри, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и совершенно смешанными чувствами. А на белых простынях лежал черный плащ в рыжих шерстинках.

24 часа спустя.

В каюту Хакса постучали, и тот открыл дверь, недовольный тем, что его потревожили во время отдыха. На пороге стоял Рен:

— Меняю свою одежду на это, — и потряс пакетом с вяленым мясом.

—Только если сам ее с меня снимешь, — Хакс втащил его за грудки внутрь каюты.


End file.
